


Byleth's heavy burden

by BrainlessCrow



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Gen, Nonbinary My Unit | Byleth, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:06:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25736254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrainlessCrow/pseuds/BrainlessCrow
Summary: Byleth stands in the classroom, and they are unaware of their surroundings-A moment with BylethA moment with Edelgard and BylethA moment with Sothis and Bylethand in the end, Byleth is alone
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Byleth's heavy burden

**Author's Note:**

> No i havent played fire emblem  
> yes i did read the entire wiki while watching my friend play.

Byleth stood in the middle of an empty classroom, eyes unfocused as they struggled to center themself. They took deep shaking breaths, struggling to recall what they had last done. Fishing? No that had been days ago. What were they doing in the classroom now, and why were they still there. 

How long had the classroom been empty for? A voice echoed in their head, they couldn't make out the words, as they bounced in their skull, crashing into their other thoughts like a cacophonous ocean in a bottle. What battle was approaching now? What student needed their help, they clenched and released their fists, the feeling of their nails digging into their palms barely there as they kept thinking, trying to figure out what was happening.

They looked around, trying to figure out why they were still in the classroom, their blue hair brushing against their shoulders, the light pressure sending tingles down their shoulders, making it harder to think. They looked down at their shadow, stretching long against the desks and chairs that sat empty in the classroom. Byleth could almost see dust accumulate across the surfaces, how long had they been standing there for. 

They flinched back as white and red filled their vision, blinking harsh as a concerned voice shushed them, as someone would for a horse. “Hey, hey, it's ok,” Byleth tensed as they felt hands holding their upper arms. 

Byleth flinched farther back, their unfocused eyes hardening as they drew their sword and held it against their assailant’s throat. Edelgard thanked the goddess for her battle training which supplied her with the skills needed to rapidly scooch backwards to keep herself from harm. “Professor!” She called out

Byleth’s eyes refocused, taking in what's in front of them. “Edelgard?” They lowered their sword to their side. “I, What are you doing here?” their voice cracked in the middle of their sentence, they rubbed their throat with the hand not holding their sword. 

“I forgot my coat,” Edelgard said, a large panel of cloth slung over the back of one of the chairs. “Are you alright professor? I didn't mean to alarm you, you were just standing in the classroom, and we haven't had class here since yesterday, have you been standing there the entire time?” Her lilac eyes filled with concern as she pulled her bag off her shoulder and pulled out her waterskien. “Here, I just got the water. It should still be cool from the well.”

Byleth took the waterskien, sheathing their sword and taking several long gulps of water. “I just spaced out, i was preparing for class on monday, you guys need a lot of preparation you know.” Byleth explained, handing the waterskien back to Edelgard. “I’m sorry I scared you, warrior instinct you know? You responded very well too.” Byleth smiled, collecting themself. 

Edelgard put the waterskien back into her bag, concerned not leaving her eyes. “Professor, are you sure? You didn't seem all there for a moment. “

“No worries Ms Von Hresvelg.” Byleth said, leaving the classroom. “Enjoy your free time, i’ll see you on monday” They smiled. Byleth smiled their way all the way back to their room, where they shut the door and fell back against it, sliding down to the floor, their blue hair ruffled. They buried their head in their hands as Sothis appeared in front of them

“Wow, that was a close call huh! You almost got mistaken for a real weirdo.” The green haired girl taunted, twirling her hair in between her fingers. 

“How long was it in the classroom for?” Byleth asked, their shoulders trembling as they blocked out the light of the room with their hands.

“I don't think you ever left after class on friday!” Sothis chirped, chewing the hair she had been twirling

“I wasn't even thinking, i couldn't figure out why i was standing there, it was like I was trapped. “ Byleth said, looking up at the floating goddess. “I can't believe I almost killed Edelgard, I wasn't myself. She could have me killed if she wanted, I threatened the empire by threatening you.

“I think it's from the use of my divine pulse!” Sothis considered moving to lie on Byleth’s bed. “Maybe your brain isn't on the same temporal level anymore!”

“What?” Byleth asked, standing. “Why didn't you warn me about this beforehand?!”

“Well obviously! I didn't know about it!” Sothis said, sitting up. “It's not my fault your puny mortal brain can't handle simple time changes!” 

“You didn't think there would be any negative consequences? You didn't mention any idea of effects like these when you first appeared!”

“Well it's not my fault! You're the one who accepted help from a mysterious girl that lives in your brain!” Sothis huffed, turning around and disappearing.

“It's no time for a temper tantrum!” Byleth shouted to the emptiness, before flopping on their own bed, face down. 

They started dozing, startled awake by a knock on their door. Byleth pushed their body off the bed, getting up with a considerable amount of effort as their sword hit the bedpost and generally got in their way. “Hey, can I help you?” Byleth asked, opening their door and leaning against the doorframe. 

“Oh! Professor, I believe i found the cause of the illness you faced earlier!” Edelgard said, a large tome in her arms. “I heard that you were known as the Ashen Demon in your youth, and i believe that your brain hasn't grown accustomed to the idle life of an academy professor, which led you to disassociate.” She faced the book towards Byleth, which was open on a psychological description of disassociation. 

Byleth took the heavy book into their arms, skimming the paragraphs. “Thank you Edelgard, I’ll be sure to look into this.” They smiled. “Dont worry about it though, youre young, go hang out with Mr Von Vestra and Ms Arnault” 

Edelgard nodded hesitantly. “Alright professor, but do see about talking to Jeralt about this, he may know more about it.”

Byleth waited until Edelgard had started down the hallway before shutting the door and falling back into bed, still wrapped into their day clothes, allowing the book to fall shut on the bed beside them as they passed out to empty dreams.  



End file.
